The human body is very sensitive and responsive to external environmental conditions of surrounding sounds, light, temperature and room smell (odors) during the process of waking up or falling asleep in one's home. Various products have been developed to provide stress free and relaxing methods of waking up and falling asleep by using soft music, gentle sounds and changing the brightness of a light source.
There are several companies today that provide devices that produce soothing background sounds, where the user can choose between sounds selections, and also vary the listening level.
Additionally, some of these devices also allow the user to program these sounds to wake them up at a certain time and also gradually fade the sounds out over a certain period of time.
Additionally, there are also manufacturers that are offering lighting fixtures that will simulate a sunrise to wake up the user using the light intensity that starts at low brightness and gradually increases light intensity until it reaches full brightness. The fixture will also decrease in brightness.
There is no single product that provides a natural environment lamp having sunrise and sunset features, sound features and alarm and fade features, as shown in the present invention. There remains a need for a lamp having a plurality of soothing audio sounds selected from nature or natural environments, such as the ocean surf, the wind blowing chimes, or birds singing, being integrated with a standard alarm clock or a standard alarm clock-radio. The lamp would also include the plurality of soothing sounds which will gradually increase or decrease in volume over a period of time. Additionally, the lamp simulates a natural sunrise or sunset, where the light source will slowly increase or decrease its illumination over a preset period of time. The lamp also provides a standard beeping alarm and clock-radio, allowing the user to choose any combination of soothing sound, increasing or decreasing light and/or beeping alarm in order to assist the user in waking up or falling asleep.